


take my hand, and don't let go

by flowerchainharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerchainharry/pseuds/flowerchainharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis buys Harry a pair of panties as a joke, Harry takes a fond for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my hand, and don't let go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joopsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joopsi/gifts).



“Got you a little something, love.” Louis smirks with a twinkle in his eyes. Harry bites his lip, fiddling with his fingers.  
“Oh really?” Harry drawls, tongue wrapping around the words.  
Louis nods, placing a small light blue bag onto the bed where Harry's sitting cross-legged. Harry peers into the bag and sees pink tissue paper. He frowns in confusion.  
“What is it?” He quirks an eyebrow and stares at Louis curiously.  
Louis laughs and pulls out panties from the bag. Harry's eyes widen but he quickly recovers.  
“Got ya some panties!” Louis jokes. He doesn't see Harry's mouth drop open a little, because then Louis is spreading the panties where they would sit over his jeans and does a little hip dance.  
Harry laughs and smiles at him, trying not to seem so fixated on the lingerie.  
“I'm only joking, You don't have to wear them.” Louis shrugs, and winks at Harry. He places them roughly back in the bag and Harry contains the need to snap and say for him to do it more carefully.  
Louis chucks the bag carelessly over the side of the bed and places he's head in Harry's lap, staring up at him.  
“Love you.” He murmurs. Harry smiles down at him.  
“Love you too, ya twat.” Harry replies, Louis gasps dramatically and tackles Harry, Harry squawks in protest and starts giggling madly at the little butterfly kisses that get plastered all over his face by Louis.  
....

Louis' out one night when Harry finds the bag again.  
He stares at it for a moment before he digs his hand in and retrieves the lingerie.  
Harry holds it out in front of himself for a moment, before getting up slowly and walking toward the full length mirror placed in the corner of the room.  
He stares at himself momentarily fiddling with the underwear, biting his lip. He slips one leg in, then the other, shimmying the panties into place, he fixes his cock so the tip is just peaking out from the side. The underwear is a grey sheer with black dots littering the soft fabric. It has a small frill that frames the outside, it's finished with a little bow on the front. Harry smiles softly at his reflecting and turns so he can see his ass, which is perky and pale. He gives he's ass a little shake from side to side and Harry giggles to himself. He bites his thumb softly and gives himself his best sultry stare.  
“Hi,” he whispers to his reflection “Daddy.” he adds, then bites his thumb again and slowly winks.  
“Harry.” his name is spoken in a mix of awe and lust, Harry jumps and quickly turns around, hand falling from his face to his side, he blinks at Louis and blushes fiercely, eyes roaming everywhere but Louis' face, when he does look at Louis' face, his eyes are trained to his lower bits, eyes taking in the panties.  
“Uh-” Harry coughs, hands shaking, stomach cold.  
“I'm, uh, sorry, I didn't know you'll be home so early-” he says with a quick glance to the clock, confirming his statement.  
“I was just curious to see what they, uh, looked like.” Harry adds, feeling his whole body start to hot from the humiliation.  
“Baby...” Louis' slowly speaks the word, drawing it out. Harry blushes.  
“You, um, like.. them?” Harry asks, his fingertips whispering across the hem of his panties.  
Louis takes a noticeable gulp and inhales deeply.  
“Yes.” he says on the exhale, finally looking into Harry's eyes.  
Harry is taken aback by the lack of blue, which has been swallowed by the lusty black, Harry feels his cock start hardening from Louis' hungry gaze.  
Louis starts to walk forward, a determined look caught in his eyes. He cups by Harry either side of his jaw and pulls Harry towards him into a bruising kiss.  
Harry gasps into the kiss, eyes squeezing shut, his fingertips tingle with the intensity coming from Louis.  
Louis presses his body against Harry's, then he grunts with frustration and move Harry from the mirror, pushing him up to a wall, slipping a thigh between Harry's.  
Harry chokes off a moan from the sudden pressure between his thighs, he starts rocking on Louis' leg, whimpering into his mouth.  
Harry's mind catches up to his actions and he painfully pulls away from Louis' chasing mouth.  
“Louis-” Harry gasps loudly at the hard bites Louis is giving his neck, littering it with bruises. Harry clenches his eyes shut.  
“Louis, we got to stop, we have to- ah!, we have to talk about this.” Harry ends the sentence with a broken moan, Louis finding his sweet spot below his jaw.  
Louis breaks away from Harry, taking two steps away from him. Louis' fist's clenches with the need to fuck Harry, slowly fill him up.  
Harry's biting his bottom lip hard, hands gripping his thighs, breathing hard.  
They stare at each other for a moment, both catching their breath, overcome with the need for each other.  
They sit at the bed, sitting in-front of each other, Harry decided to put on a shirt and shorts, much to Louis' disappointment.  
“So-” Louis coughs “You like the panties?” Louis grins, despite his blushing face.  
Harry's face burns, and he nods, looking down at the bed, fingering some random design on it.  
There's a slight pause, where Harry looks up at Louis, finding he's already looking at Harry, a soft look on his face.  
“Do you like them too?” Harry questions, Louis' face forms into a thoughtful one.  
“At first.. The idea of you wearing them.. Seemed silly to me.” Louis confesses, eyebrows drawn in. “But then, seeing you wear them.. Baby..” Louis swallows, staring at Harry, seeing his innocent face. Louis thinks back to when he saw Harry wearing them, his little love-handles peeking out from the waist-line. Pale legs stretching on and on. Back muscled and tall, shoulders broad and his neck long and bite-able. When he heard Harry say 'Daddy'...  
Louis shifts in his spot, clearing his throat, fingers clenching, and unclenching.  
“Baby, you looked so good. So beautiful.” Louis says sincerely.  
Harry flushes and mumbles a embarrassed 'Thank you.'  
Louis stared at Harry for a moment, pondering his next thought.  
“Say it.” Louis commands. Harry's confused for a moment, lips pulling down.  
“Say what?”  
“What you said in-front of the mirror.” Harry's face gets shameful for a moment, until he sees how dark Louis' eyes are.  
There's a long pause, Louis and Harry staring at each other, until Harry's soft voice breaks the silence.  
“Daddy.” he whimpers, eyes fluttering.  
Louis pounces, knocking Harry onto his back, hovering over him, grabbing his wrists and holding them in a tight lock above he's head.  
Harry gasps, hips bucking off of the bed, before Louis' hips presses them against the bed.  
Louis looks into Harry's glassy eyes, then slowly rocks his hips down on Harry's, watching Harry draw a long moan, his head arching back, eyes screwing closed. He looks beautiful.  
Louis takes Harry's shirt off, pressing kisses into his collarbones, licking his nipples, sucking them into his mouth and lightly biting, smiling in satisfaction when Harry inhales sharply, eyelashes fluttering.  
Louis slowly makes his way down Harry's body. Kissing wetly on his stomach, pressing bruises into his hips.  
When he gets to his tip, Louis brushes his lips softly over it, pressing feather light pecks down the side of Harry's cock, flicking his tongue around the head.  
Harry watches, panting, green eyes a deep pine, hips slowly easing up, only to have them pressed forcefully down, a hard glance from Louis shot at him. Harry flushes in embarrassment.  
Louis flips Harry around onto his stomach, stretching Harry's arm around to lock at the bottom of his back, his head is on the side, cheek a lovely rose colour.  
Louis leans back to look at Harry's panties, his cock twitches when he sees Harry's ass.  
His panties are stretched and clinging to his ass, which is plump and white.  
Louis groans, giving into the need to bite Harry's left ass cheek, while lightly slapping the right one, watching it jiggle, Louis grasps it tightly, rubbing his thumb over it.  
He grasps the other ass cheek, pulling them apart from each other, before licking broadly over his hole, making the panties have a dark, wet spot.  
Harry shudders and gasps, pushing his ass in Louis' face, begging for more.  
“Please please, so good, please.” Harry rambles on, his words cutting short when Louis licks again, prodding gently into his hole.  
Louis moves away, he gently eases the panties off of Harry, placing them on the side, before diving back, pressing a wet, needy kiss over Harry's hole, thumbs pulling his ass cheeks away.  
“Oh god, Daddy! Please, please, please.” Harry moans, hips stuttering, he grinds into the bed, his cock throbbing with pleasure. He moves his hands from his lower back, placing one next to himself, which grasps the bed-sheet tightly, knuckles turning white, the other, clenches Louis' hair, urging him more into Harry's ass.  
Louis moans at Harry's words, fingers clenching on Harry's ass with the need to fuck him, hold his neck tightly when he murmurs dirty words.  
Louis licks hotly into Harry, slowly easing him open, his hands massage Harry's ass-cheeks, slapping them lightly.  
Harry desperately rocks back against Louis' face, whist grinding against the bed, sparks of pleasure shoots up his spines.  
Louis licks in broad strokes, nudging his tongue in, flicking it lightly whilst sucking around Harry rim.  
Louis then continues licking, but pauses to say in a raspy voice.  
“You're such a good boy, Harry, so good for me.” He nibbles on Harry's left cheek, before going back to he's hole, licking with more persistence.  
Harry groans, hips stuttering.  
“You want to be my good boy, don't you, Harry?” Louis urges, pressing a thumb over Harry's hole.  
“Yes yes yes.” Harry gasps, hips riding back against Louis' thumb.  
Louis removes his hand and moves up Harry's back, pressing white hot kisses as he goes.  
Flipping Harry over, Louis takes in his pink cheeks, his red bitten lips, eyes glassy while they stare at Louis.  
Louis runs a hand down Harry's chest, thumb rubbing in circles over his nipple, other hand skimming past his waist to his thigh.  
Louis grips Harry thigh, bringing his leg over, making it rest on Louis' waist.  
Reaching over to the drawer, Louis gets a bottle of lube, squirting some on three fingers, he traces one over Harry's hole, dipping in and out, teasing lightly.  
“Daddy, please, so good, please just fuck me, fuck me with your fingers.” Harry whimpers, bringing his bottom lip between his teeth, biting harshly.  
Louis smirks, then slowly pushes his finger in, listening to Harry's whimpers and gasps.  
Louis starts to slowly pump his finger, caressing Harry's walls, he places multiple kisses on Harry's hipbones, sucking bruises.  
Harry squirms on the bed with need, little 'uh, uh, uh's' falling from his lips with each slide of Louis' finger.  
Louis presses in once more, suddenly feeling a small nub.  
Harry shouts, back arching, body shuddering, he rocks his hips desperately down on Louis' fingers.  
“Oh god, so good-” Harry turns his face into the pillow, biting into the fabric.  
Louis pulls out his fingers and kisses the head of Harry's cock before sliding up his body and kissing his lips, biting the bottom one slightly, pulling it and letting it snap back.  
“You want to ride me, baby? Bounce on my cock? Be a good boy for Daddy?”  
Harry whines high in his throat, nodding his head.  
Louis moves onto his back and Harry lifts himself over Louis cock, grabbing it softly in his palm, he spreads lube over it, pumping a few times, smirking in satisfaction at Louis' moans.  
He holds Louis' cock to his hole and slowly sinks down, he throws his head back and moans prettily.  
He holds Louis' cock to his hole and slowly sinks down, he throws his head back and moans prettily. When he bottoms out completely and clenches and unclenches his ass, the chest he's braced his hands on shudders.  
"You're so beautiful, so gorgeous, Harry." Louis whispers, loud enough for Harry to hear.  
Harry responds by lifting up, and dropping back down. He cries out, shivers chasing down his spine, his fingertips tingle and grasp onto Louis' shoulders. Louis own fingers grasp Harry's hips, fingers clenching the meaty bit.  
"Fuck, baby, so good, so good for Daddy." Harry whines low in his throat, dropping his head back. Louis watches Harry swallow, the line of his throat moving. Mesmerised, Louis shifts so he's sitting up, Harry's arms moving around Louis neck. Louis moves his arms to hold Harry close to his chest, face tucked into his neck, nibbling and sucking, marking what's his. Harry starts to rock in Louis' lap, back and forth, little whimpers falling from his mouth, fingers holding Louis' hair, pulling the strands. On one particular movement, Louis' cock nudges Harry's prostate. Harry pausing to moan in Louis ear, pulling him closer, rocking faster.  
"Oh fuck, fuck, feel's so good Daddy. So full of your cock. Want to be good for you." Harry babbles, gasps being inhaled in each pause. Louis holds Harry's hips, and starts helping Harry, moving him back and forth, Harry's whines boosting Louis' confidence.  
"Yeah? You want to be Daddy's good boy? Like it when I fuck you? When I fill you up with my big cock?" Louis whispers dirtily in Harry's ear, slapping his left ass cheek lightly, but enough to make it red.  
"Yeah you like it, you little slut. Daddy's slut, though. I'm the only one who gets to see you like this, so needy for Daddy's cock." Louis chuckles lightly, biting Harry's pulse. Louis then turns them over so Harry's underneath, Louis stares at his red, sweaty face, he presses a kiss onto his forehead. Grabbing Harry's hands, he interlocks their fingers and holds them over Harry's head. Holding Harry's stare, he fills him up again, watching Harry's breath stutter, eyelashes fluttering. Getting lost in forever green, he starts thrusting, pulling back before roughly pushing forward, smirking at Harry's choked off moan, head rocking back, long neck exposed. Harry's eyes flutter open, looking meanfully into Louis'.  
"I love you, Louis. I love you so much." Harry's confession ends with a high pitched whine, his back arching, hips twisting. Louis looks over in awe.  
Once Harry settles, body shuddering, he connects their eyes again. "Yours, forever yours."  
"Mine." He acho's.  
Harry suddenly shouts, back bending so beautifully, he's cock twitches before creamy white come starts shooting over his stomach, some painting his nipples. Louis, suddenly aware of the warm, bubbling feeling in his stomach, comes into Harry, hips twitching and eyes never leaving Harry. Quickly, he bends to Harry's nipples, licking them clean, with one last, soft bite to each he pulls out. Looking quickly at Harry, he sees discomfort clear in his eyes, knowing why, he goes to the bathroom and warms a flannel, walking back he notices Harry absentmindedly fingering his nipple, eyes closed blissfully. Cleaning Harry's hole and stomach, he chucks the flannel somewhere random, he's care for it disappearing from his mind.  
"You good?" he murmurs to Harry, kissing his temple softly, lovingly. Harry hums a yes and moves onto his side, clearing wanting to be little spoon. Louis eagerly folds himself behind Harry, cuddling him close. Suddenly remembering, Louis whispers into the night.  
"I love you too, Harry."  
He could hear Harry's smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya guys, this was for that Bottom Harry Fic Exchange thingy. Hope the person who gave me the prompt liked it :-)
> 
> tumblr- daisyau


End file.
